The mobility of machines, especially in an off-road environment, is highly dependent on the contact pressure between the pneumatic wheels of the machine and the surface of the ground. When the surface of the ground is hard, the pneumatic wheels preferably have high contact pressures with relatively small contact areas. The high inflation pressure in the pneumatic wheels results in greater mobility of the machine with less energy and more efficiency. In contrast, when the surface of the ground is soft, the pneumatic wheels preferably have low contact pressures with relatively large contact areas. The result of this is that when the inflation pressure of the pneumatic wheels is too high and the contact pressure is too small, sinkage into the ground, or at the very least, a loss of traction between the pneumatic wheels and the ground can occur.
A change in the inflation pressure in the pneumatic wheels of a machine could increase and decrease both ground contact pressure as well as ground contact area depending on the conditions of the ground. It would be very difficult for the operator to constantly alter the level of inflation pressure in the pneumatic wheels. This would be very distracting and require either a constant examination of the ground or a thorough knowledge of the conditions of the ground. Therefore, it would be advantageous to optimize the efficient operation of the pneumatic wheels on a machine by varying the inflation pressure of the pneumatic wheels.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.